Black Moranth
The Black Moranth were one of the main infantry factions of the Moranth. Some among them bore resentment towards their Gold Moranth rulers who did not include them in military decision making.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 17, US HC p.258/260 Notable Black Moranth * Balak * Borun * Tull * Twist In Gardens of the Moon On the final day of the Siege of Pale, legions of the Black Moranth lined the ridge about a quarter-mile to the west of Tattersail's position.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.72 They had no active part in the battle.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.78 In accordance with the terms of their alliance with the Moranth, the Malaz 2nd Army allowed the Black Moranth entry to the city of Pale for an hour following the siege so that they might slaughter an exact number of citizens, equal to the amount of Moranth confirmed as victims of the trade war they had fought with the Free City. They killed a total of 18,739 people.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.257Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.53 The Black Moranth conveyed Whiskeyjack and his squad to the northern shore of Lake Azur. The Black Moranth patrol leader told the sergeant that he would always be able to count on the Moranth for assistance as he was well known amongst them. The Black also gave Whiskeyjack news of one amongst them, probably Twist, after whom the sergeant had enquired. Being asked if a patrol might be covering the area in two weeks time, the Moranth told Whiskeyjack that he himself intended leading such an unscheduled patrol. He also indicated that the Moranth might be willing to support the sergeant in a 'cleansing of worms from the empire's flesh'.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.256-258 In Memories of Ice By the time of the Pannion War in 1164 BS, a schism had occurred amongst the Moranth, triggered by a succession of Gold Moranth defeats. Afterwards, only the Black Moranth remained loyal allies of the Malazan Empire.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.181 In Kellanved's Reach Many years before the Moranth allied with the Malazan Empire, several high commanders among the Black caste, including Twist, had questioned the right of the Gold caste to rule their race. For this, Twist and his like minded soldiers had been arrested, tried, and exiled from their homeland. Twist's group left Genabackis by ship and were eventually shipwrecked on a blasted wasteland south of Stratem. As they built a small, ramshackle raft to continue their journey, they discovered Dancer and Kellanved unconscious in the desert.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 17, US HC p.253-258 Kellanved bargained for a place on the raft by offering to transport them back to Genabackis via Warren once they sailed far enough away from the desert's damaged and inaccessible warrens. Upon their successful arrival, Twist knelt before Kellanved to vow, "We are yours." The mage respectfully dismissed the Moranth, advising him to continue to struggle for his people and noting that he might call upon Twist some time in the future.Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 17, US HC p.258-259/263 Notes and references de:Schwarze Moranth Category:Moranth